Agent Merryman
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Felicity Merryman and three of her closest friends are SHIELD agents assigned to Tony Stark's next Stark Expo, but how will they deal with SHIELD's sudden downfall. Has Hydra recruited one of their own? Rated T for some language, violence, and Tony's attitude. Takes place during the Winter Soldier, so crap definitely hits the fan! Probs won't be any pairings.


**Okay, so this story randomly came to me after watching Felicity's movie for the first time in freakin' forever! I can't help but love her character, so naturally, I thought she and Ben would make awesome SHIELD agents. Then Elizabeth and Banannabelle got involved, along with Tony Stark, and things just went downhill from there...Anyway, please read &amp; review, and don't kill me for not updating my other stories! Hobey-Ho, let's go!**

* * *

"Alright, it's go time! You ready, Lissy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Davidson, and don't call me that. When we're on a mission, my last name is Merryman, and my first name is Agent. Is that clear?"

"Better watch how ya talk, Merryman. The rest of the team won't believe I'm your S.O. if you keep showing me that attitude!" There was a chuckle on the other end of the com, and young redhead rolled her eyes when she heard it.

"They won't believe that, anyway, because of how immature you act, Davidson," she retorted. "We have our orders, now let's go!" The two SHIELD agents were preparing to fulfill their duty as part of a security task force at the next Stark Expo, which was to be held at Stark Tower, and one of them took it a little more seriously than the other. Felicity Merryman had grown up in Williamsburg, Virginia, the spirited daughter of a nearly out of business shop owner. She loved horses and pretty much anything that involved being outdoors and physically active. Ten years ago, she never would've even dreamed of being a spy, dressed in a slinky ballgown and playing guard dog for a multimillionaire genius who also happened to be a world-famous superhero. Now, at the age of twenty, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she weren't a SHIELD agent.

Ben Davidson was five years older than Felicity, and one of her closest friends. He'd worked for her father before joining the military and eventually SHIELD, and ended up training her when she entered the agency. They rarely ever went on missions without each other, and Director Fury was always reluctant to split them up because of how well they worked together. They were almost of the same caliber as Agents Barton and Romanoff, despite their youth. This was all a part of the reason why they had been chosen for the Stark detail.

"Right. Sure you're ready, _Agent_ Merryman?" Davidson asked, fumbling with one of his cuff links as he finally rounded the corner. "Jeez, I hate these things. Why do we have to dress formally for this anyway? We're security, not guests!"

"Hey, you try walking around all night in a skintight dress and five-inch heels. _Then_ we'll talk!" Felicity shot back.

"Yeah, at least you get to stick close to the man of the hour! I'm stuck guarding the front door..."

"You think it was _my_ idea to be Stark's personal babysitter?"

"The guy's a genius, Lissy!"

"Uh huh. And he's got an ego the size of Texas! I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat, but we have our orders from Fury. We need to get going...ugh, where are Agents Cole?!"

"I'm here, Felicity!" a female voice with a light British accent piped up. Soon, the owner of the voice, a blond girl who was about Felicty's age, scurried over to her teammates. Unlike them, she wore the sleek, black armor of a SHIELD agent, and carried a large case. "Annabelle's still whining about how she should be Mr. Stark's escort..." The blonde rolled her eyes. "She'll be out in a moment...or twenty!"

"Well, she'd better hurry. Barton and the rest of the team are waiting for us. You're lucky you get to work with him, Elizabeth!"

"Yes, I suppose I am. Not sure why he would request a rookie sniper as his backup, though."

"He probably saw you at the range," Ben said with a smile. "Ain't that many agents who can shoot like you, Beth!"

"Bitsy!" another British voice called, but this one was a bit older, and more stuck up. "I thought I told you to wait for me!"

"You're a big girl, Banannabelle, you can get ready for a mission by yourself. You good to go, or are you still whining about your crush on Stark?" Elizabeth called back with a smirk, causing her sister to angrily stalk out of the locker-room and into the garage where her team was waiting. She was dressed formally, like Felicity and Ben.

"Don't you ever call me that again, and I most certainly do NOT have a crush on Tony Stark!"

"Then don't call me Bitsy."

"Alright, you two, we still have a mission, in case you've forgotten," Ben scolded, becoming serious. "Let's roll out. Stark Expo starts in an hour, and we can't be late. Agent Barton and the rest of our team are already there. Beth, you know where to meet him?"

"I do."

"Good. Felicity, Annabelle, you two clear on your orders and positions?"

"Crystal," Felicity answered.

"Clear as day," Annabelle replied bitterly.

"Agent Cole, you'd better leave that attitude behind, or you won't be on another field assignment for a long time. You screw this up because of your pride, you may not even have a job by the end of the night. Understood?" Ben asked, his voice taking on a harsh tone. Annabelle nodded sheepishly. "Excellent. Now let's go!"

The drive to the tower was uneventful for the most part, except for the fact that Annabelle and Ben couldn't agree on what music to listen to. "Ugh, do we _have _to listen to _Daughtry_?" the English girl asked with a sneer.

"Well, it's better than what you would be listening to in Stark's car," Ben answered. "With him, it's AC/DC or nothin'!" He chuckled as the slightly younger agent scoffed at her former celebrity crush's taste in music. "At least Chris Daughtry ain't as vulgar as those guys. Sounds a whole lot better, too. He can actually carry a tune!"

"Hey, AC/DC have a few great songs...!" Elizabeth interrupted, earning shocked silence from the two older agents and a laugh from Felicity. "What? So I like classic rock! Sue me!"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with classic rock, Beth, but you just don't strike me as the 'Highway to Hell' type, ya know?" Ben replied when he finally recovered from his surprise.

"I'm not, I just like some of their songs, like 'Back in Black', and 'For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)'. Besides, their guitarist was absolutely spectacular!"

"You can keep thinkin' that if ya want, Beth, but I still think Daughtry's better."

"To each their own, Davidson," Felicity interjected. "I personally prefer Hunter Hayes, to be honest."

"Yeah, but he's not a rocker. Heck, he's barely even country!"

"He's _new country_, and he can play more instruments than Daughtry and AC/DC combined!"

"Well, if we're talking about genres outside of that filth you two call rock 'n' roll, I'll throw in a vote for Ed Sheeran," Annabelle inserted. "He's more refined then all three of those _artists_, and he writes all of his own songs straight from the heart."

"So does Hunter Hayes!"

"I kinda like Haydn, myself," Hawkeye interjected over their comlinks, "but we don't have time to debate musical interests. You four need to get here in the next half-hour, so concentrate on the road, Davidson. Don't miss your exit!"

"Okay, I've heard of backseat driving, but you're not even in the car, Barton! Quit soundin' like my mother! Jeez...we'll be there in half that time, so don't worry about us." Even Annabelle had to laugh at Ben's response to the senior agent's reprimand. Hawkeye wasn't quite as amused, but didn't lose his temper.

"Whatever. Just get here?"

"You got it, Barton!" Fifteen minutes and a narrowly not-missed exit later, the last four agents recruited for Tony Stark's security detail pulled up in front of Stark Tower.

"Remind me never to let you drive again," Annabelle grumbled, glaring at Ben as her younger sister scurried off to go meet Hawkeye. The other three quickly made their way inside to take their positions. It was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
